1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dielectric isolated type semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Conventionally, dielectric isolated type semiconductor device having an island semiconductor region, the bottom of which is isolated from a semiconductor substrate and the side of which is isolated from an adjacent semiconductor region by means of an isolation trench, with active elements such as transistors and diodes formed in this islandish semiconductor region, has been widely produced.
In such a dielectric isolated type semiconductor device, it is important to reduce crystalline defects in order to improve the characteristics of the active elements formed in the island semiconductor region, but conventionally the addition of complex production processes was required for this purpose. In particular, compression stress on the surface of an island semiconductor region in a dielectric isolated type semiconductor device is large in comparison with a semiconductor device of PN junction isolated type, and so crystalline defects easily occur.